Open Vortex
(2008-present) |opened= 10th September, 1996 |operating_season= January to December |closed= |area= |rides= |website= www.openvortex.co.kub }} Open Vortex is a Kuboian space-themed indoor amusement park, family entertainment centre and arcade in Fahrbahnin, North Kuboia. It opened in September 1996 before being partially-acquired by British-based company in early 2008. It is one of Kuboia's most popular and iconic amusement parks. History Construction on the park began in early 1994 when TBA bought a large abandoned property in Fahrbahnin. It was first announced in October that year under the title Space Zone, which was later changed to the final name in late 1995. Although the park was scheduled to open on 26th April, 1996, the opening was pushed back due to a delay in the delivery of the park's attractions. Open Vortex officially opened on 10th September, 1996, although certain attractions and areas were not opened until early 1997. Operating hours During school terms, Open Vortex's opening hours are usually 11:00a.m. to 8:00p.m. Although it generally remains open for a few hours longer on Tuesdays, Fridays and Saturdays. During the school holidays, the park usually stays open until after midnight. Ticket prices During the school term, the park depicts "off-peak" times as Mondays, Tuesdays, Thursdays, and until 3:00p.m. on Fridays. The remaining times are depicted as "on-peak". Generally, guests are allow to enter the building without a ticket, but won't be allowed access to any of the attractions (though they will still be allowed to get food and drinks). Attractions Open Vortex is set up on three different floors - the upper floor, the ground floor and the basement. Certain rooms in the building have their own branding, though they are all based around a space and/or electronic feel. Illusionia Illusionia is a mirror maze located in a dark room. It was first opened in June 2003. Neonia Neonia is a children's play area themed after aliens and UFOs. It is separated in two different sections - the main section for children under 13, and a smaller area recommended for toddlers and younger children. It was opened in early 1998, and was known as Planet Pink until January 2004, and Little Vortex until April 2017. Putaria Putaria is a crazy golf course with a total of fifteen holes. It was opened in July 2002, originally consisting of eleven holes until an additional four were added in October 2006. Food and drinks Vortex Drinks Station A total of three drink stands, branded as Vortex Drinks Station'''s are located in the park - one close to the entrance, one next to the escalator leading up to the ground floor in the basement, and one located at the Vortex Pizzeria. Here, visitors can buy a plastic bottle for €7.50 which they can refill with drinks as much as they want until the end of the day. Vortex Pizzeria The '''Vortex Pizzeria is an all you can eat space-themed pizzeria located at the upper floor. Guests are allowed to help themselves to a selection of food including pizza, dough balls, garlic bread and macaroni. Guests buy a wristband which costs €15.00, which allows them to help themselves to as much food as they like until the end of the day. Wristbands for Vortex Pizzeria can be bought alongside refillable bottles at Vortex Drinks Stations for €20.00, which saves €2.50. Rides Blast Shuttle Located on the ground floor, Blast Shuttle is a fast ride, which puts up to four riders in a small but wide tube, which travels at a fast speed around a set path. It was opened in September 1998. Little Planet Located on the ground floor, Little Planet is a dark ride. Opened in 1997, the ride is divided into five different segments, which all take place in a set of colour-coded rooms (yellow, green, blue, pink and red). Each room is separated by a neon tunnel. Mad Alien Maze Located on the ground floor, Mad Alien Maze is a interactive shooting dark ride opened in 1997. Riders are given laser guns and aim to shoot red "mad" aliens, whilst avoiding green aliens. Controversy "Mad Alien Maze promotes racism" In February 2004, the Mad Alien Maze ride was criticised for supposedly promoting racism. An online article analysed the ride, deeming that the idea of shooting only aliens of a certain colour encourages discriminative behaviour. Category:Fahrbahnin Category:North Kuboia Category:Kuboia Category:Amusement parks Category:Fictional amusement parks Category:Amusement parks in Kuboia